Postcards from Anonymous
by pandaxbot
Summary: Envy loved Ed, but Ed didn't even care about the palm tree. But when a certain 'angel' played with fire, what was one to do? A few pairings in this one. SLASH, yaoi that is.
1. Chapter 1

KradxEnvy smut fic. Just an idea from a deranged fan girl of the two.

**Ello, Panda here. **

**I should start with disclaimers: Ah solemnly swear that I do not own FMA or DN ANGEL or anything pertaining to the such. Credit goes to its makers and not moi. Thank you ;D**

**I actually have thing fixation over envyxkrad, so I decided to write it out. Yes, this is yaoi… possibly some smut, lemon, fluff later on. I hope you like it! **

* * *

On a dark rainy night, much like the one now, a certain 'blonde' sat greatly positioned on the roof of a rather ancient looking building. From a close distance anyone could tell he was crying, even as the rain was the perfect disguise for his beautiful tear drops.

'_Oh chibi-san… why do I love you so much? I'm a homunculus. We aren't supposed to 'love'… right?_

As he whispered, the boy cried to himself, pretty sure that he was the only one on top of, well, a building. Little did he know he was in for a big surprise.

--

"Hey! You!"

The powerful voice rang from a male, with blonde hair almost equivalent to the heartbroken kid he was talking to.

Obviously shocked, the younger and much smaller blonde looked up at the man with eyes that screamed he was horrified.

"Well, don't just stare at me. Say something. You got a name?"

Without letting down his guard, the boy shook and spoke up "its en -sniff- Envy."

A smirk formed in the older male's lips as the name had a pleasurable ring to it.

"Nice to meet you Envy. I'm Krad."

The man known as Krad extended his hand towards Envy in, what one would think, an attempt to shake it. Envy flinched when the hand he placed into Krad's was kissed with lips as soft as an angels'.

'_Who the hell is this guy?' _Envy wondered, lost in his own reverie.

Shaking off the formality, Krad raised his hand to the slightest degree, retracted it, and with précised movements, caught Envy in a web of his own that gave little movement for the fragile male to move.

"Tell me… Envy, why is such a beautiful face crying all alone?"

Even with the question laced with innocence, Envy knew there was something witty by the way Krad had caught him up in some type of maneuver he knew nothing about.

"What the hell do you want from me?!" he spit at his elder by just a few hundred years, speaking unrealistically.

Grasping Envy's neck a little tighter, Krad nipped at the male's ear and whispered, "There's a little thing I like to call _curiosity._"

Envy shivered at the emotion behind the last word that was uttered. If he weren't so down, Envy wouldn't have wasted his time with this guy. He would just transmute into something and kill him just like that. Whoever that Krad guy was better had considered himself lucky Envy had just gotten his nonexistent heart broken.

Feeling a bit more than upset and angered, Envy transmuted back into his cover up of green hair, purple eyes, and a fairly thin toned frame in hopes of being releasing from Krad's entanglement. For a second, the blonde did flinch, but not enough for Envy to be able to release himself from his bonds.

"I see someone isn't so human…" Krad playfully sang in an awkwardly high pitched voice.

Glancing over to the side, Envy pouted, that being the reason why he and Edward would never be together.

"So, what are you?"

With a flash of rage in his expression, Envy thrashed about some, knocking Krad of balance. With this, he took advantage of the situation and sent the older male a low blow to the stomach and sprang backwards from a flip.

A splotch of blood splattered from Krad's mouth, and he knew that Envy was _definitely _not human, and he had to find out what exactly the boy was.

Just as he was ready to land another attack, Envy's eye widened as Krad seemed to disappear and reappear right in front of him.

He wouldn't have guessed the blonde with ridiculously long hair would have been able to move at a speed like such. He also didn't see it coming when Krad pulled a white feather from thin air, grasped Envy by the waist, and disappeared the same way as before to an unknown location.

--

It was midday on a sunny afternoon, which was a surprising turnout from the previous night's storm, when a blinding light shone in through broken windows.

"Ugrh…" a familiar green haired someone groaned out.

Under the warmth of covers, he sat up and examined the room in which he had been placed in to. It wasn't a place he'd seen before, and from the sight outside the window, he was sure he wasn't anywhere near Amestris, where all of his and the pipsqueak's life had taken place.

Instead, he thought he may have been in a different country maybe. From the traditional clay seeming homes, Envy guess that he was in Europe.

"That Krad guy must be living here." He silently thought to himself, "but why would he break into his own window?"

As Envy shifted in the covers, he sensed another presence.

Poking his head into the day, he spotted someone climbing down from a bed that seemed to be bunked on top of his. As the figure crept down drowsily, Envy gasped as he met a head full of red, and matching eyes that sent a familiar shiver down his spine.

Shocked, the red haired boy jumped back and caught himself before letting out a squeal.

At first, Envy expected the boy to start screaming and throwing insults at him, but he actually rubbed his eyes, shifting closer to Envy.

"W-who are you?" the boy rasped out in his obvious morning voice.

Envy threw the covers from himself, swinging his legs around so they were dangling just above the ground.

"Envy" he stated. "And you are? I will hope you know someone by the name of _Krad_. It seems he had a fun time breaking your window last night."

The boy tensed when Envy muttered Krad's name. It was definitely someone he was familiar with.

Behind a forced smile, he sat down beside Envy, "Nice to meet you. I'm Niwa Daisuke, but you can just call me Daisuke. Okay Envy?"

Envy almost burst out laughing at how easily the bo—Daisuke had gotten with him.

"Sure thing kiddo."

A few moments later, Daisuke went to the washroom to get better suited for the day. Still in bed, Envy finally figured out why he felt a certain something with the boy. It was his innocence. The way he kindly accepted Envy into his room, and even invited him to stay over longer reminded the green haired homunculus of his chibi.

They both were the same; kind, cute, innocent, stubborn… everything.

Though that may have been true to him, nothing would ever better than or compare to his chibi.

Envy, was distracted from his thoughts when he slid his arms under the pillow his head had been resting on to come in contact with a piece of paper.

Opening it up, scrawled on the sheet in red ink was:

"_Let's play a game…_

_With the help of the Niwa kid, I want you to find me._

_If you can do that within 5 days, your 'chibi-san' will stay alive._

_However, if you fail to find me before the time is up, I will find something to do with his beautiful little mouth._

_If you love him, you'll start trying right… now._

_~the other half"_

As Daisuke entered back into the room, he saw the baffled expression on Envy's face and instantly knew something was wrong.

It was too unreal to be true.

HIS chibi…

Tears welled up in the green haired boy's eyes as he wondered:

"_Oh nonexistent God, why have you forsaken me?"_

* * *

**Panda: **(hides behind Dai) Please don't kill me. I have… cookies.

**Envy: **Cookies?! Write more! Tell me where the chibi is… (grabs glass of milk) or the milk gets it!

**Krad: **I'll tell you… (devilish grin)

**Panda:** (covers mouth) Oh no you don't. This one's' all MINE to play with. (licks lips and snarls)

**Envy:** I'll kill you!! You effing panda!!

**Panda: **(holds up pencil) Ah, ah, ahhh… who's the one with the mind and the laptop with MS Word? I can easily have you ran over by a mule.

-End drabble-

**Review unless you want that glass of milk to make those cookies soggy!! D**

**~cya next time... hopefully**

**.panda.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Augh, sh-shittt," Edward cried out as something wooden broke over the back of his head, sending him crashing to the ground beneath him.

Well, _almost_ beneath him. If only he hadn't been chained against the concrete wall in front of him.

How convenient to only be able to stare at a concrete wall and listen to the sounds around you.

"Ah, I see you're up," a voice said from behind him.

If he hadn't been trying to hold back the tears from the last blow, Edward would have turned around to see whoever it was talking.

There was a slight pause in the room as the other party sauntered closer to Edward, while kicking broken wood pieces out of the way.

"You're quite the beauty. I can see why the little _palm tree_ was so heartbroken."

By now, a hand had slithered its way through Edward's blood matted hair, raking its long slender fingers through the knotted strands.

'_Wait… did he just say __**palm tree?**__'_

Edward gave the thought a chance to develop. The only palm tree he knew was Envy. But _HE_ couldn't have anything to do with this, right?

After Ed had rejected Envy of his feelings, he was sure his "older brother" was definitely angered.

'_But to go to such extents for… love?_

_Why would he do this to me?'_

"Where's… Envy?"

The question was more of a gurgle, but Krad was able to make out the words.

He couldn't hold back the smirk that rose in the corner of his lips.

"It's quite simple, little one. You rejected him, and he left you. And now you're mine. Don't take it to heart though. I'd be glad to supply you with your... _needs."_

The last part made Edward shiver as Krad whispered into his ear, hands caressing his bare form.

"Get the hell away from me you sadistic prick!"

The smaller boy struggled against his bonds, but to no avail.

'_He's such a hot head'_ Krad thought to himself.

He _definitely _knew what to do about that.

--

"Do you have any idea where he could have taken him, Envy?" asked Niwa.

The two had been discussing possible places Krad could have been hiding Edward.

In the time of 2 hours, the two still had nothing to go off of.

This angered Envy.

He couldn't help but take his frustrations out on Daisuke.

"I told you! I have no _FUCKING_ idea where that freak is!"

After rolling his eyes, Envy glared at Niwa, but bit his tongue at the conflicted expression on the boy's face.

"S- sorry. I'm just… I just want the chibi back."

Nodding his head, Daisuke once again forced a smile, "we'll get him back. Don't worry."

Don't worry?

Ha. That was almost the same as telling a kid not to touch a hot stove.

Worry; that was all Envy could do.

--

"Wake up, boy," Krad ordered while pouring an ice cold bucket of water over Edward's limp form.

With a whimper, the boy lifted his head, only to discover he had been turned around after passing out.

Before him stood an angel, but that was only in appearance. The man was dressed in all white; completely. His pants, hugged his slim form perfectly, and his shirt, stopped somewhere along his midsection. He had his golden hair pulled back into a high ponytail; a few missing strands fell over his face in what one would call bangs.

He was far beyond beautiful, but Edward wouldn't admit that.

"What the hell do you want from me?" was all Ed could manage to get out.

Throughout the room was a burst of laughter coming from the 'angel'.

"I've told you before, chibi. You're… all… mine."

Hot breath ghosted over Edward's lips, trailing down his bare chest, causing a shiver to run through his spine.

He couldn't help but let his exhausted body shiver at the light caresses the older male began placing along his form.

"And it seems you don't have a problem with that."

The comment made Edward fall back into his senses.

What the hell was he thinking?

If he didn't even want Envy to do this, why would another sadistic freak make any difference?

"Get… get the HELL away from me."

The command was fruitless.

With a mental sigh, Edward decided to do the only thing he could; fight back.

Even with his hands chained tightly above his head, he was able to send a kick right in Krad's gut, causing the older male to keel over in pain.

In response to pulling on the chains, the metal cut deeper into Edward's wrists, causing him to bite his lips in stifled pain.

Standing to his full height, Krad, who was by far angered, stared icily at Ed.

A smirk rose in his mouth, but it wasn't a happy one. It had a sadistic tinge to it.

"Oh, you **must** not know the one you're dealing with."

/~.2~/

**Author's Note:** Hey! Panda here! And I just wanted to say how much I love all of you who read this story.

I didn't expect so many views since I write this story for fun!

In other news, I decided not to delete the author's note because I love reading it so much.

Yes, I'm that self-involved. So sad.

Hey! I think I want to change this story over the EdXenvy under FMA so it'd be easier to find.

I feel so deserted alone in the M section of EnvyxKrad.

Also, did I ever tell you that I love you guys?

.panda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Daisuke… Tell me you've gotten something on this Krad person." Envy cautiously seethed through his clenched jaw.

It had been two days since he arrived at Niwa's house.

It had also been two days since his Edward was in the hands of that piece of vile named Krad.

Nodding his head slightly, Daisuke looked up at Envy from a handful of papers.

"Actually, I think I may know where he is."

That statement alone made Envy's heart beat faster than it ever had before; even if it did cease to exist.

"You're not easy to break little pup," Krad mentioned towards Edward's crumpled form that lay in the corner he had resided in for the past day.

Even after all of the, what one would call, torture, Edward refused to give Krad the satisfaction of "breaking" him.

There was only one person Edward would allow to do that to him. Fortunately, or unfortunately, that person wasn't there at the moment.

"So, what's your name chibi?" Krad asked, preoccupied running an emery board across his manicured nails.

Edward grunted in response. Chibi; he guessed that name would follow him forever…but still… "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD SLIP RIGHT THROUGH THESE CHAINS!"

The outburst alone depleted the little energy he had, but at least it got Krad's attention.

'_So… the kid's got a temper…'_

"It's too bad you didn't put that energy to better use," Krad teased as he ran his white hands through Edward's blood clotted hair.

It was a beautiful sight, Krad thought.

The color of crimson on his skin.

The feel of the matted blood caked in the boy's hair.

All of it.

He fucking loved it.

Craved it even, but he wouldn't go that far.

"The Hiwatari family currently has 2 safe houses in their possession. If I'm correct, Krad should be keeping Edward hostage inside of… this one."

Glancing at the place on the map where Daisuke pointed, Envy could feel the heat coursing through his veins.

'_Almost there Chibi-san. Just hold on a little longer…'_

"You're only making this hard on yourself," Krad whispered into Edward's ear as a hand trailed along Edward's bare torso, leaving crimson trails in its wake.

A shiver ran through the younger's body at the contact.

"Go to hell," he managed to mumble.

Speech was getting hard for him to find the more he was being touch.

He didn't like it one bit.

But who would be able to resist being caressed in such a manner.

"Envyy…" Edward sighed to himself.

He figured he must've been loud enough, considering the sudden change in Krad's expression after saying that name.

"Envy? Do you really think _Envy_ is giving one hell about you right now?"

Crawling back into the stone wall behind him, Edward winced as Krad's nails clawed at his chest, tearing away the already bruised flesh that would definitely leave a terrible scar.

"You're still resisting?" Krad spoke in frustrated anger.

A smirk rose in Edward's lips as he was aware of having the upper hand.

"Envy'll come… that's one thing I know about the persistent fuck; he would never let me die at anyone's hands other than his own."

Licking the copper tasting crimson from his fingers, Krad rose, silently leaving the cold, damp room. Edward felt himself let out a choked sigh. Would Envy really come for him? Or was that something his comfort mechanism cooked up in his mind? Sure Envy _loved_ him, but that didn't stop him any other time from kneeing him in the gut or ripping off his mechanical arm.

To be honest, he was actually…_afraid._

"There's a rooftop entrance here, and here," Daisuke pointed out on the blueprint of the Hiwatari mansion they were set to intrude on. "If we each go separate ways, you can take this one, and I'll take…this one."

Observing from over Daisuke's shoulder, Envy nodded his head, as if agreeing with all Niwa said.

"So, that part is taken care of. What's next?" Envy asked.

Daisuke explained the plan further in between a smirk; Envy being the cause.

"You're no fun Chibi when you're _oh_ so quiet," Krad taunted after a long and loud sigh.

He was getting restless.

He wasn't planning on hurting the boy anymore than he already had, but time was running out. He could feel the Niwa kid's presence as he started his pursuit. And Envy; he knew he wouldn't let him get away with such a thing.

"Well, I guess we'll have to have as much fun as we can before then," he said as an afterthought.

Edward's tired golden eyes went wide in horror as Krad's hands moved towards his pant's zipper.

"Get the hell off of me!" Edward rasped out.

Not bothered at all, Krad slipped a hand underneath Edwrad's boxers, grabbing a hold of the appendage that rested limply beneath the cloth.

"Come on kiddy. There's not anything to be afraid about."

Behind fiery eyes, Edward coughed up enough saliva to spit into Krad's smirking face.

He might as well go out with a fucking bang.

Wiping his face of the spit with his sleeve, cursing under his breath, Krad drew his fist back, only to send it forth, crashing into Edward's solar plexus.

An agonized cry tore out from Edward's throat in response.

"Fuck you…" he groaned, slumping forward into his own chest.

"Still room to talk, eh? Fine then. I was going to leave you oh so pretty for your _lover_, but now, I think I'll give you a party favor for the road."

"Envy, I just heard a scream coming from the northern wing of the upper level. Meet me there in 2," Niwa whispered through the headset walkie-talkie his grandpa had given him as a Christmas present.

From another section of the house, Envy replied, "I'm on my way."

"Gotcha."

Not having any other choice but to go on ahead, Daisuke crept along the stone wall, inching closer and closer to the source of the blood curdling scream.

Slowly and carefully pushing open the wooden doors to the room, a sharp gasp fell from his mouth at the sight before his eyes.

"Oh my God."

**End Chapter 3**

Sheesh, writing torture scenes hurt my soul. Plus, I don't know much about torturing people physically, so that makes them harder to write. Maybe I should rewatch Saw 1-6 again to brush up on that. Or I can just youtube 'torture scenes'. Then, my mom would have a fit.

Man, I switched scenes in this chapter a lot… I kinda liked doing that, but maybe it was too jumpy.

I've been so out of it lately. I do, but I don't like this chapter for many reasons. It took me too long to write compared to my others. Forgive me, my dear readers.

Alright. So, I haven't seen you guys in 2 months. Sorry about that. I was busy with too much stuff to even think about updating. Now, it's summer vacation, and once I finish these AP packets and move to this new fuckin' awesome apartment, I'll update more often.

Well then, see you guys' next chapter!


End file.
